FIG. 34 is a perspective view of conventional angular velocity sensor 101. Angular velocity sensor 101 includes main frame 102, lateral beam 103 suspended by main frames 102, arms 104, 105, 106 and 107 supported by lateral beam 103, weights 108, 109, 110 and 111 connected to arms 104, 105, 106 and 107, respectively, drive element 112 for driving arms 104, 105, 106 and 107, monitor element 113 for detecting displacements of arms 104, 105, 106 and 107, and detector elements 114 and 115 for detecting displacements of arms 104, 105, 106 and 107. Lateral beam 103 extends in a direction of an X-axis out of three dimensions of the X-axis, a Y-axis, and a Z-axis that are perpendicular to each other. Arms 104 and 105 extend in a positive direction of the Y-axis with respective one ends of arms 104 and 105 supported by lateral beam 103. Respective other ends of arms 104 and 105 are connected with weights 108 and 109, respectively. Arms 106 and 107 extend in a negative direction of the Y-axis with respective one ends of arms 106 and 107 supported by lateral beam 103. Respective other ends of arms 106 and 107 are connected with weights 110 and 111. Drive element 112 drives arms 104, 105, 106, and 107 to vibrate the arms in a direction of the X-axis. Monitor element 113 detects displacements of arms 104, 105, 106, and 107 in the direction of X-axis. Detector elements 114 and 115 detect displacements of arms 104, 105, 106, and 107 in a direction of the Y-axis or a direction of the Z-axis.
Angular velocity sensor 101 may be unable to detect an angular velocity accurately due to an undesired signal arising from external disturbances, such as acceleration or impact.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an angular velocity sensor similar to conventional angular velocity sensor 101.